Trouble in Paradise
by Imjustafan
Summary: Calleigh and Horatio marriage ended up. How are they going to fix up it? (HoratioCalleigh)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: None of the characters or CSI Miami belong to me. 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Calleigh/Horatio

Author's note: I apologize for my English mistakes. It's not my native language. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

Summary: Calleigh and Horatio marriage ended up. How are they going to fix up it? (Horatio/Calleigh)

__

Trouble in Paradise

Calleigh was standing in the middle of the living room, gazing at the door while Horatio opened it. He was holding a box with his personal things. Before he left, he turned toward her. They looked at each other for awhile. Without saying any word.

Horatio left through the door, closing it behind him while a tear flowed from Calleigh's eyes. He was leaving from her life. She wanted to cry but she didn't get. She had already cried so much other times. Whole nights she had spent crying. And in the worst day of her life, she was not able to spill more than a single tear. How had their marriage ended like that? She didn't understand that. She loved him. And he loved her. She was sure about that. But her marriage got an end. And this was very painful.

She made her way into kitchen, picked a glass and poured some wine. Horatio's favorite wine. She went back to the living room. On the way she put a CD and turned on it. Horatio had given it to her in her birthday. Before falling the last drop of the terrible storm that her marriage had been turned in.

She crossed the living room, stopping next to a box that Horatio had forgotten to take with him. She looked down and pulled out a photo album. How he dared to take it. It was also her memories. She sat down on the ground and started going through pictures. Horatio and her smiling, hugged, having happy moments. She missed these moments. Looking at through the photos seemed the love between them was eternal. Their destiny was being together as a happy family. 

Included was her engagement picture. She was wearing a wonderful black dress, which she had bought exclusively for this day. Alexx had gone with her to choose the perfect dress. When they saw this dress both women knew that Calleigh should wear it that night. After all he always thought she looked good in black. It was a great dinner, all their friends gathered there and happy that their boss and their friend had committed living a life full of love and respect. He had kissed her and whispered in her ear he couldn't be happier. She responded with beautiful and sweet smile like only her knew how to smile. 

If someone had told her what it'd happen she wouldn't believe. No way. They would never separate. But things changed. They changed and haven't noticed they were looking at opposite directions. 

She looked another picture. It was a trip they gone to Hawaii. Horatio looked really good swearing a bathing suit. They spent wonderful days over there. Actually, It rained most of the time but what had happened inside of the room it worth for the whole trip. It was the most incredible vacations than they ever had had. Other fantastic moments together were eternalized in those photos too.

She was seated, wandering the magnify past that they had. She was so concentrated on this she didn't hear the doorbell rang. It sounded over three times before Horatio opened the door. He stood in the doorway, looking at Calleigh. She was so pretty as always. He approached of her, noticing that her fingers touched his face on the picture.

"What hell are you going here?" She lifted quickly from the ground. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He felt as an arrow penetrated into his heart. It had been his house and now it was Calleigh's house. He was an intruder in a place that he used to call home. 

She closed the photo album and held it against her chest while she waited an answer from his husband. 

"I forgot a box." He looked at photo album. She was holding it as if she needed to protect it. 

Horatio picked the box and pointed at the photo album. He didn't get to ask for it, not with words. It was so valuable to him as it was to her. 

"Who did you make owner of it?" She said in a cold tone.

"I just thought... you know what, you can keep it. It doesn't matter anymore." he answered in the same cold and impersonal tone.

"No. You take it." She extended the arm to give the photo album to Horatio. 

He was undecided if he should pick it or not. Even he wasn't sure he moved his hand in direction to the album. Then, he looked into Calleigh's eyes, he had noticed that she hadn't cried. For one second, this made him abhor her. Then he realized she couldn't cry, she was so hurt, feeling guilty that her heart didn't allow her spilled any tear.

"Let with you." He said while he taking his hand over the photo album.

"Keep the past in the past?" She held the photo album again.

"I have." He answered in a melancholic tone. 

She looked at down, then at Horatio, "You blame me for this? Our marriage ended up like that."

He didn't blame her; he blamed himself. He had already forgiven her for what had happened. He didn't get to tell her. One day he would say to her but not today. By now, he couldn't let her know. 

She stepped back while he walked toward the front door and opened it. He left through the door without looking behind, without looking at her. As soon as the door closed behind Horatio, she threw the photo album over the couch.

To be continued.

***************************************** 

A/N: I really need to know what you thought about that. So, take a minute to review it. 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: None of the characters or CSI Miami belong to me. 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Calleigh/Horatio Relationship 

Author's note: I apologize for my English mistakes. It's not my native language. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

__

Chapter 2

** ¤ ** 

Next Day 

Horatio stood in the middle of the hallway talking to Eric. Calleigh entered through the door and walked over the two men. She said good morning, no eye contact and left both men behind her. Eric answered a good morning to you too while Horatio just nodded the head. The two men gazed Calleigh, while she was walking toward the lab. 

Eric wandered why she's been so cold with Horatio. He knew that their marriage has having bad moments. But he never thought that they could be so distant from each other. 

While Horatio thought from that day their relationship would be as boss and employee. Over again. But this time, he couldn't have an excuse just to see her working at the lab. This time, it would be better for both of them if they not working side by side.

In Ballistics Lab

"Are you all right?" Speed entered at the lab stopping next to Calleigh. 

"Sure. Why I'm not? She answered, looking at the microscope. 

He knew that she was not well. He had already asked it for the past weeks. And, she had answered the same _sure_. He thought when she was ready, she would tell him.

"H is calling." Eric lingered in the doorway. 

They left the room, following Eric. The three of them met Horatio and Yelina in the hallway.

"We have high-profile case. Two adults were found dead and a 6 year-old boy unconscious inside their house." Horatio clarified.

Hayes's House 

Horatio entered in carefully, being followed by his co-workers. 

"Over there" Yelina pointed at the kitchen. 

A male body was seated in the chair with his head placed on the table. A female body was fallen to the ground, face up. No blood in both bodies. 

"I suppose the son was found sat down in that chair." Horatio lifted the chair from the ground. 

"Paramedics only moved that chair to take care of the boy." Yelina explained.

"No shot. No blood. We have to find out what happened." Horatio made sure that everyone got what should be done. 

Eric made his way toward parents' bedroom. Calleigh proceeded son's bedroom. While Speed started to process the kitchen. 

Inside the parents bedroom, Eric couldn't find anything; it was pretty clean and in order. 

Calleigh entered in son's bedroom stopping next his bed. She saw a collage over it. Pictures of him and his parents. He had made it for his parents wedding anniversary. He'll never be able to give it to them. It made her fell sick. For the boy and for herself.

She made her way toward the kitchen. Speed and Eric were in there. 

"Need help, boys?"

"Thanks, we're done here." Eric closed the last plastic bag containing some evidences.

They drove at CSI Building.

In The Autopsy Room 

"What do you have for me, Alexx?" Horatio walked toward male body laid on.

"At first it looks like they've swallowed something. No mark of perforation."

"On purpose?" Horatio raised his eyebrow.

Then, Horatio let Alexx make her work. Went to talk to the person who found the family. 

In Interrogation Room

17-year-old boy was waiting inside the interrogation room. Pretty agitated, looking down.

"Rick, right?" Horatio asked to young man.

"Yes." Rick looked up at Horatio. "Man, I've never seen a dead body in my whole life. I touched them with my own hand, man."

"Calm down. And I tell me why you were there."

"I work at market. I delivered Mrs. Hayes stuffs in her house once a week. And today she supposes to pay me. I knocked in the front door as nobody came by. I did it myself."

"Right. Then you found them in the kitchen?"

Rick nodded, "Dead all of them."

"Except son. The door was unlocked?

"I know where the key was. Mrs. Hayes told me in case she's not at home."

Horatio bent his head, looking straight at Rick, "You can go... for now"

"They weren't a happy family. You know, so many fights. I felt bad for the kid." Rick said before he through the door.

Horatio left the room making his way toward his office. Meeting Yelina in the hallway.

"Boy felt into a coma." She said. 

Horatio stared at the ground for a while. He nodded his head, "I need to figured out what happened to this family."

"You think..."

He cut her off. 

"I don't think anything. The evidence will tell me what I should think."

In Ballistics Lab 

"Hey, Cal; You're not going home?" Speed stood in doorway, looking at Calleigh.

"I have something to do." She was seated, staring some papers in front of her. But her mind was clouded. 

Speed approached of her, stopping in front of her, " You've heard about the boy." 

"Alexx told me." She answered without looking at Speed.

He gazed her for a while. She didn't say a word.

"So, I see you tomorrow." He thought would be better let her with her own thoughts.

He made his way toward the door. Before he left through it. Calleigh told him that Horatio had left their house. He turned toward her. He was really shocked.

"When?"

"Last night. You knew we were having problems in our marriage."

He nodded.

She continued, "I told him about Matt."

"You and Matt?" Speed stuttered. 

"Just once. And I even don't know why I kissed him. But I kissed him and Horatio will never forgive me for that."

It took Speed by surprised. He not judged her. He was pretty upset, tough. He knew how these two loved each other. He saw the glow in Calleigh's eyes when Horatio invited her to have dinner just two of them. Horatio's happiness on their wedding. Looks changed between them since the day that they had met each other for the first time. He couldn't see these two hurt each other like they were.

"I can talk to Horatio..." 

She cut him off. 

"There's nothing you can do." A sad look in her eyes. "I guess I have moving on."

TBC.


End file.
